Human and Vampire
by GirlfromLT
Summary: Yusuke comes into an old house and falls in love with a half-vampire, will there love last forever


**Location-Chicago**

**Year-1756**

**A young prince of Chicago named Yusuke was ridding his horse when he came across an old mansion in a dark forest. Since he was brave he thought to come in. The door was not locked. Now the question is who would like so far away from the city? As Yusuke was looking around there was so many paintings that were very beautiful. The painting caught his eye was a painting where a vampire is biting a human. Was it a boy are a girl? He could not see. Then Yusuke noticed a door in the second floor open. He climbed the stairs and looked. There was a coffin on a table. The room was quite beautiful, when Yusuke decided to come and look, he gasped. There was a boy around 16 years old like him, with longer red hair. He was wearing black shoes, black pants, white shirt with long sleeves and red with black vest. Now another question what is he doing in a coffin? Could he be a victim of abduction? Yusuke could not resist the beauty of him and leaned to kiss him. As his lips were almost on his, the young man woke up. He smacked Yusuke who fell on the ground**

**-What was that four?!-Yusuke asked touching his cheek**

**The young man looked at him. He seems more of shy and sensitive then any other guys, and his eyes, they were green, but, very beautiful.**

**-Who broth you here? Come take my wrist and ill take you of the coffin-Yusuke said giving him his wrist. The young man just shacked his head for no**

**-Oh you cant? Your tied up are you not?-Yusuke asked**

**The young man was trying to show that he does not want to leave the coffin. But, Yusuke thought that he was trying to show something else**

**-Listen, I know that your shy, but, you dont have to be scared of me. I wont hurt you. I mean I just want to help you, but, I cant understand what are you trying to show me-Yusuke said in a quiet tone**

**The Young man looked at Yusuke. He slowly lifted his feet of the coffin, he tried to jump of the table when he tripped over and fell into the hands of Yusuke. Yusuke looked as the young man had a little blush on his cheeks. He quickly stood on the ground. What is he doing? He is suppose to kill the human!**

**-Say you didnt tell me your name-Yusuke said**

**The young man hissed at Yusuke looking angry**

**-Oh, so now your showing yourself-Yusuke noticed with a smirk**

**The young man looked at the human.**

**-Now then how about I test your shyness?-Yusuke asked**

**Yusuke pushed the young man as he fell on the wall as he was pinned to the wall. **

**-Your mine now-Yusuke said with a smirk**

**The young man was in shock, he was about to yell**

**-Wait..your a vampire. I always found vampires hot, you seem to be half vampire-Yusuke noticed**

**The Vampire pushed Yusuke away from him as he grabbed a knife**

**-So your going to kill me? Pathetic thats all I can say. Your so beautiful and yet a killer-Yusuke said**

**The young man looked puzzled. Is that human flirting with him?**

**-Whats the matter half vampire, your to scared to kill me?-Yusuke asked**

**The half Vampire hissed as he was ready to kill him, he ran to the human, but, Yusuke grabbed him and threw him on his shoulder**

**-Your mine now. You said it yourself. Its horrible to live here alone. So I am taking you with me-Yusuke said in an amused voice**

**The half vampire hissed and scratched but, no luck. Yusuke walked over to his horse as he putted the half vampire on the horse. Yusuke got up to and wrapped his arms around him**

**-There is no need for that look my beauty. You will love it there. I will throw a ball tonight for this occasion-Yusuke said looking at him**

**The vampire was sitting there annoyed. Once they got to the city, Yusuke was the first one to climb of**

**-We are here. Lets go beauty-Yusuke said**

**The half vampire looked away. Yusuke just laughed and took him in his arms. The half Vampire feel something, why is he feeling so good when he is in the arms of a human?**

**-Alright, welcome to my palace love. Do you like it?-Yusuke asked trying to let him go**

**But, the half vampire didnt want to go. He wrapped his arms around Yusukes neck**

**/Oh, He likes it. Hmm../**

**-Listen, I know that its strange and scary, but, there is no need to be so scared. I am here with you-Yusuke said**

**The Half Vampire looked away, he blushed. He climbed of Yusukes arms and walked around the palace. He noticed that people were looking at him. He got so scared that he ran away**

**-Wait! Come back!-Yusuke shouted running after him**

**Yusuke noticed that the half Vampire was standing in the balcony and was about to jump out, but, Yusuke wrapped his arms around his waist. The Half Vampire gasped as he looked at the human.**

**-Sorry about them love. Did they scared you?-Yusuke asked**

**He gave a nod. He came closer, putting his head on his chest. Yusuke hugged him closer**

**-Dont worry. I wont let anyone harm you-Yusuke said touching his hair**

**The half Vampire feel so warm that he never did before.**

**-How come you dont drink blood?-Yusuke asked**

**He noticed that the half Vampire had tears **

**-Aw, what happened?-He asked**

**-I..I..please dont let me leave! Please! I dont drik blood. Please dont kill me-He cried**

**Yusuke gasped, his voice was like an angels**

**-Aw come here-Yusuke said**

**He hugged him closer and whipped his tears**

**-Dont ever dare to think of this ever again! Where do you get these nonsense?!- Yusuke asked**

**-I..I-He wanted to say**

**-Dont need to say something more love. Now tell me what is your name?-Yusuke asked**

**-Suichi.. My name is Suichi-He replied**

**-What a beautiful name Suichi. I cant believe how perfect you are-Yusuke said**

**The Half Vampire smiled at Yusuke. Yusuke thought that he has a very beautiful smile**

**-You know, you are the most beautiful and honest guy I ever had-Yusuke said**

**-Other? What do you mean by that?-Suichi asked**

**-Love, they liked me only for my wealth-Yusuke said(lying)**

**-Tell me, what is the occasion that is going to be?-Suichi asked**

**-For you love. I am very happy that I found you-Yusuke said **

**Suichi blushed. No one ever did this for him**

**-We are going to have the best ball! Every guy and girl will be invited to it!-Yusuke said as he left**

**Suichi had a bad feeling about this.. (and yes he was right)**

**-Dont tell me you fell for it?-A voice asked**

**-Who is there? Show yourself!-Shouted Suichi**

**-You dont have to see me. But, I can assure you that I was Yusukes husband Suichi-The voice said**

**Suichi gasped.. husband of Yusuke?**

**-Why did he not told me?-He whispered**

**-Cause Yusuke would have an affair with others so you would be the last one-The voice said with a sob**

**-No it cant be! Your lying to me!-Suichi shouted as he ran away**

**In the ball hall Yusuke the host was flirting with some guy from other city. Suichi noticed the whole scene where Yusuke danced with another guy. Suichi gasped. As brown and violet eyes meet green. Suichi ran away**

**-Suichi!-Shouted Yusuke**

**Yusuke jumped out of the window and followed Suichi. Suichi was running as fast as he can, back, to the place where he is safe-His masters home**

**-Suichi Minamino! Have you escaped from me?!-An angry voice came**

**-No sir, I was kidnapped by someone-He said**

**-Someone took you from me? They must have a death wish-The voice said**

**-Maybe so..-He said sobbing**

**Suichi feel someone touching his cheeks. He turned around and there was a skeleton with a long black cape. He gasped.**

**-You seem so warm Suichi..-The ghost noticed**

**-I..um..-Suichi wanted to say the truth, but, he could not**

**-Were you in the hands of another person?! And its a human!-The ghost shouted at him**

**Suichi looked in terror. Who knows what the master will do to him? The ghost walked up to Suichi and slapped him. Yusuke feel pain**

**-Suichi! I am coming for you!-Yusuke shouted**

**-You were suppose to kill the human not be his toy!-The ghost yelled**

**Suichi was shaking in fear. He cried**

**-Have the human broke your heart so much? Oh, and now I slapped you.. silly me-The ghost said**

**Suichi stood up**

**-Come here Suichi-The ghost ordered**

**-No-Suichi said**

**-Come here right now-The ghost was getting angry**

**-No-He said it again**

** . .Now !-He yelled**

**Suichi noticed that moment he could run trough the door. He spilled the boiling water in the ghost eyes and ran away**

**-Why you brat! You will pay for this. I will kill you like I killed your pathetic parents!-The ghost shouted**

**-Yusuke! Help me!-Suichi shouted**

**-That must be Suichi. He is in danger-Yusuke thought as he ran to the voice**

**-Come back here Suichi!-The ghost shouted**

**Suichi looked at the ghost who was chasing him.**

**-Suichi! Where are you?!-Yusuke shouted**

**-Yusuke please help me!-He shouted**

**Suichi was running when he didnt notice a rock, he tripped over and could have fallen and being captured. But, Yusuke catch him**

**-Yusuke! Thank god that you are here!-Suichi cried**

**-You! Give him back to me! He belongs to me!-The ghost ordered**

**-Not anymore. I know what you did that made Suichi belong to you-Yusuke said**

**Yusuke leaned and kissed Suichi**

**-No! How did you find out?!-The ghost gasped**

**-Cause you wanted him to be your slave and I know that with the kiss I can get Suichi free from you-Yusuke replied**

**-That means Suichi can choose for himself-The ghost noticed**

**Suichi was still heart broken, but, he still has feelings for Yusuke. He kissed Yusuke who kissed him back**

**-You may have Suichi for this time human, but, Ill be back-The ghost said as he left**

**-Suichi..listen to me-Yusuke wanted to say**

**Suichi walked away and sat on the ground**

**-Suichi..-Yusuke said**

**-I know that you are a prince.. and I know that at first my feelings were not so noticable. But, I am not a to, I have feelings to! And I was sad and mad that I was like some toy to you-He cried**

**Yusuke touched his hand. He looked**

**-Did you see me touch there hands? Call them love?-Yusuke said smiling**

**Mean while they didnt notice that they were being watched**

**-Wow..-the first girl said**

**-See dear, what did it tell ya? Its happening-The other girl said**

**-Suichi I know that I may look like a player, but, the truth is that I know who I really love-Yusuke said**

**-What on earth are you saying to me?-Suichi asked**

**He looked away, he was blushing, but, he was happy**

**/Oh no, what will I do?/He thought**

**Then he noticed that he pinned on the ground**

**-Yusuke..what are you?-Suichi tried to ask**

**-Hush now Suichi-Yusuke said**

**As Yusuke kissed Suichi, he wrapped his arms around Yusukes neck and they were making out( ^^;)**

**-Aw, see I told you dear-The girl said**

**-Yeah. We just have to tell everyone-The other girl said**

**The night seemed to pass away so fast. Suichi was back home, sleeping in his coffin, he did not knew that two people will propose to him. (Yusuke is so kind ^-^. He wanted his love to be safe)**

**In the palace Yusuke was waiting with a worry. Then the guy from the last time came in, with those same violet eyes who feel in love with Suichi at the first time he saw him**

**-So where is Suichi?-He asked**

**-Hah! You will never find him-Yusuke said with a smile**

**-What?! Then I have no choose, but, the lock you up and I will find him myself-The other guy said**

**-You cant do that! I am the prince of This city!-Yusuke shouted**

**-Then tell me where is Suichi-The other guy said**

**-Never!-Yusuke shouted**

**-Then I have no choose, but, to find him and I will lock you up, and he will be mine-The guy said**

**-What?! Come back here! Fight me you coward!-Yusuke shouted**

**But, it was to late. The other guy named Kumu locked the door and went of to find Suichi. Yusuke was in the castle trying to be there first, when he noticed Fluffy(cute name ^-^) with something**

**-Fluffy? Wait.. its a letter from Suichi-Yusuke noticed**

**,,Yusuke..**

**I woke up in my coffin, not in your arms. Please let me be with you.. I want to be your toy forever. I dont care if you broke my heart, I still love you"**

**Yusuke thought that he could jump out of the window**

**-Fluffy, can you go and look if Suichi is okay!-Ordered Yusuke**

**Fluffy did what was told. Yusuke noticed a window open and jumped out**

**-Suichi, I am coming for you!-Said Yusuke in his mind**

**In the castle, Suichi was hiding from Kumu**

**-Suichi please come out and be mine-Said Kumu**

**-Oh Yusuke, where are you-Thought Suichi**

**Then Suichi noticed that someone grabbed him and pinned him on the floor.**

**-Now, how about I have some fun with you before I will tell the preacher-Kumu said smirking**

**Kumu unbuttoned his vest and shirt**

**-No! I wont do this with you!-Suichi shouted**

**He scratched Kumu in the face and ran away. He didnt have his shirt and vest on,**

**-Suichi! Where are you?-Asked Yusuke**

**-Yusuke...-Said Suichi in tears**

**They ran to each other and hugged**

**-What?! How did you get here!-Kumu asked**

**-You idiot. Did you really think that I will let Suichi be treated like a toy?-Yusuke asked**

**-Grrr, curse you Yusuke!-Kumu shouted**

**Kumu vanished, as Yusuke noticed that he was pushed on the floor. **

**-Yusuke!-Shouted Suichi**

**Kumu came in front of Suichi, and covered his mouth**

**-Yusuke, you will give me your castle and city and I will let Suichi go one last time-Kumu said**

**-You can take everything, just let Suichi go-Yusuke said**

**Kumu was shocked, it was easy. Yusuke would give everything just to have Suichi back in his arms(Aw, how sweet)**

**Kumu let Suichi go, he ran to Yusuke.**

**-Love, dont worry I am okay-Yusuke said touching his face**

**Yusuke stood up, as Suichi hugged him tight**

**Kumu grabbed a knife and was running to Yusuke, when Suichi pushed Yusuke and got the blow of the sword**

**-No Suichi!-Shouted Yusuke**

**Suichi collapsed on the ground**

**-You will pay for this!-Shouted Yusuke**

**Kumu and Yusuke ran to Suichi, who was almost breathing**

**-Yusuke..your okay..-Suichi said smiling**

**-Why did you do that love?!-Yusuke asked crying**

**-Besides.. it would be better if you would be an Immortal.. I gave you my immortal when you touched me.. Now I am a mear mortal-Suichi said**

**As Suichi breathed his last breath, he died in the arms of Yusuke**

**Yusuke cried, as He held dead Suichi in his arms**

**-Suichi, since I am an immortal, I can bring you back to life with a kiss-Yusuke said as he kissed Suichi**

**But, no luck. He was to late**

**-No! Curse you Kumu! You will pay for this!-Cried Yusuke**

**Yusuke stood up with Suichi in his arms. He laid him in his coffin, dressed him up**

**-My love, I promise that I will get revenge for you. Rest in peace love, I will come here very day-Yusuke said crying**

**He closed the coffin, and locked the door of the mansion. He went back home**

**-Prince! Welcome back home! Where is young Suichi?-Sierra asked**

**-Dead..-Yusuke said in tears**

**-What?!-Sierra gasped**

**-My love is gone..my beautiful Suichi is dead-Cried Yusuke**

**Yusuke went back to his room. Now that Suichi is not here, not in his arms. (Its just so sad :'(**

**-Suichi..I swear, I am gonna kill Kumu for you-Yusuke said**

**Then Yusuke noticed the most brightest star in the Sky**

**-Suichi, is it you love, are you trying to show me that your okay?-Yusuke asked**

**-Reincarnated I believe my dear prince-Sierra replayed**

**Yusuke looked up in the sky, is it really truth? The beautiful Suichi is coming back?**

**-When a person dies, his are her soul comes first as a star, then they are looking for someone who will look like them and they will come to the body of there reincarnation. See the star is gone prince, that means that the young Suichi found his reincarnation-Sierra said**

**-Suichi will come back, dont worry reincarnated love, I will come to that time, to see you again-Yusuke said looking at the sky**

**-My prince, since you are an Immortal, you can come to that time without dying-Sierra said**

**-How do you know?-Yusuke asked with a gasp**

**-Cause, I was born in Ancient Egypt, My real name is Tya and I am the grandmother of my dear grandson Tutankhamun, and I am an immortal-Sierra explained herself**

**-Then how I know, where is Suichi?-Yusuke asked**

**-Back in Modern Chicago my prince-Sierra**

**-Then, I shall go to Modern Chicago, Suichi.. I will come-Yusuke said**

**-You must burn the mansion-Sierra said**

**-No! I cant.. Suichi is in there-Yusuke said**

**-Young Suichis power and memory must come along with the body, his body will be gone after 2 days-Sierra warned**

**-Okay..-Thats all Yusuke said**

**They walked over to the mansion, they throw burning wood as Yusuke looked in tears how the mansion is burning taking Suichi with it**

**-I did it for you love.. I had no choose-Yusuke said**

**Then a red light came**

**-What is going on?-Yusuke asked**

**-That means, Suichi is in the other world-Sierra replayed**

**-So that means that Suichi is now in his reincarnation-Yusuke said**

**Yusuke looked away, now He must find his lovers reincarnation, Suichi no longer here but, there**

**-I am coming for you love-Yusuke said**

**THE END**


End file.
